The Diary
by Basjetball
Summary: Can one event change something? See how a diary can actually impact someone's life and that someone is no other than Greg Heffley.  There's a sequel up!
1. Revenge

**The Diary **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the book series Diary of a wimpy kid.**

**Chapter 1**

Rodrick smiles as he got hold of Greg's diary. He could've just read it to Greg when he's sleeping that he found it, but he got better plans.

Rodrick left the hotel room grabbing the diary, went down and saw Holly Hills.

"Hey you must be the girl that my brother Greg talk so much about. Here you should read this," Rodrick said with a smirk handing the diary to Holly Hills.

_Greg this is what you'll get for messing with me, REJECTED by your crush and we're still not completely even _Rodrick thought.

Holly read the diary and was completely shocked at what Greg wrote.

"I didn't know about his feelings. I should go," she said handing Rodrick the diary.

"Well I want you to be completely honest to him about your feelings," Rodrick said.

"I'll tell him soon that I don't love him," Holly said.

Holly then turned around and left.

He will see his brother being heartbroken for not letting him join the talent show Rodrick thought. He turns around heading to the hotel room with a smirk.


	2. What is it?

**The Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the book series Diary of a wimpy kid**

**Chapter 2**

Rodrick drove away after sending Greg to school. He's not annoying that much I guess he thinks. After all, Greg did let him do his band performance even if he had to be Rowley's assistant.

However Rodrick feels as if he messed up on something. _Wait a minute…the journal I showed it to Greg's crush Holly…uh oh…what should I do? Oh well it's better he get it over with now instead of regretting it later _Rodrick thinks.

He drove away.

* * *

><p>Greg walks right into the school. It had been a day after Rodrick band performance. The band won but thought it was a lame band with crazy mom dancing. <em>Hope they won't figure out that it's his crazy mom dancing<em> he thinks.

Greg walks to his locker and saw Holly Hills walking up to him. He couldn't believe she was walking up to him, actually maybe he does believe it.

Holly came up to him and said "Listen Greg we need to talk,".

"Sure Holly, what do you want to talk about?" Greg asks.

She was about to speak until the sound of the bell interrupted her.

"Sorry, can we talk at lunch," Greg said.

"No, this is very serious, we need to talk now," she said.

Greg nodded.

"Okay, what is it?" Greg asks wondering what she so serious about.


	3. The response

The diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Diary of a wimpy kid

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Well, you see your brother…um….showed me your diary and your feelings for me," Holly said blushing.

However, Greg didn't see her blushing. _Rodrick, how could you!_

"I get it, you don't love me, now I should go to her class," Greg grunts.

Greg begins to run to class, but Greg unexpectedly trips on…nothing.

_Tsk…he's way too clumsy, but cute though Holly thinks._

Holly walks up to Greg and kiss him on the lips. It only take a few second before he kiss back.

Suddenly a teacher appears on the hallway and see them kissing.

"Eww…bleh, you guys are kissing. Hurry along to class, you two just made me depressed," the teacher said walking away looking gloomy now.

Greg and Holly walks to class, but what they fail to notice is that someone was behind them hiding and heard what they said.

* * *

><p>Oh, what's going to happen next?<p>

I'm not sure yet :P

By the way, I would like to thank Greek Huntress, CapitalC12 and Moniquelovesbooksandstories for the reviews and inspiration.

Review! They give me more inspiration to write


	4. Thank you

**The Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diary of a wimpy kid**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like this, it took me an hour and a half to finish this and edit it. I really like the fact that people are reviewing and reading this story which is making me happy. Oh yeah Greekhuntress, I did follow your advice and did try to make it longer. Hope you guys like it and I did attempt to make this chapter longer than the previous three chapters.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Greg runs back home after the bell rings.

"Hey Rodrick, I got to tell you something!" Greg yells.

_He's probably going to be mad Rodrick thinks._

"What bro?" ask Rodrick, _even though he knew the girl probably rejected him._

"Thanks for getting me a girlfriend," Greg said smiling.

"I know it is my fault, but I only show it to her, because I couldn't compete in the tal…wait what?" Rodrick explain but then got confused with what Greg said earlier.

"Thanks for getting me a girlfriend," Greg repeated saying each word slowly like talking to a three year old.

"So, that girl you were in love with didn't reject you?" Rodrick asks.

"Nope," Greg replied.

_How does he do that? I always end up getting rejected by Heather Hills, but my little brother gets the sister of my love? How does he do that? I totally envy him_ Rodrick thought.

"Well, I'm going to go to Rowley's, see you later," Greg told him and still enjoying the shocked look on Rodrick's face and the fact that he got a girlfriend before Rodrick.

Greg walks to Rowley's house and ring the doorbell.

"Hey Greg," Rowley greets Greg.

"Hey, ready to play some Twisted Wizard?" Greg asks.

"Yeah," Rowley replied.

While playing Twisted Wizard, Greg remembers that he didn't tell Rowley he have a girlfriend.

"Hey Rowley, I have a girlfriend," Greg said.

Rowley is silent for couple of seconds.

"Who?" Rowley asks.

"Holly Hills," Greg replied.

"Didn't Chriag say you don't stand a chance to have her for a girlfriend?" Rowley asks.

"Well, that's Chriag opinion. Oh and I should definitely tell him he is wrong," Greg said thinking of bragging that he did get the girl.

"I see, isn't it getting late, should you go back home?" Rowley asks.

"I guess so, see you later Rowley," Greg said walking down the stair and ready to head home.

The bright side for Greg is that it is a Friday and that means video games until midnight.

Greg enters the house and he see his mother dancing around singing "Greg got a GIRLFRIEND, ooh, ahh," but Greg quickly ran to upstairs to evade the whole dancing and singing.

Frank Heffley walks into the room.

"I knew my son could get a girl, now it's time to watch a movie, the two of us, father and son as a celebration. Come on, we're going to the cinema," Frank congratulate him.

_There goes two hours of my video games gone_ Greg thought sadly.

"Oh and I know you are going to play video games until midnight. No games, you need your rest, beside your girlfriend may just think you are a red eyed zombie" Frank added and jokingly.

_From two hours of my video games gone to 0._ _Also, dad there's no SCHOOL tomorrow _Greg thought depressed and mad a bit_. Mostly because it was still the best day ever to him that he got Holly._

When Frank and Greg reach the cinema, Frank end up meeting Lenwood Heath, the bad guy in the street. They end up talking about some Spag Union Military Acadamy and instead of them acting like enemies, they were talking like they were friends!

Greg stomps his foot impatiently and decide to remind him the real reason he is even here in the first place "Movie, remember".

At the end of the movie, Greg and Frank walk back to their car.

"You know your girlfriend right," Frank said.

"…yeah," is Greg reply.

"Well, I think your girlfriend might just end up leaving you, because you aren't that strong. I think it's time you go to Spag Union Military Acadamy," Frank said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Well how is it? This takes place during the diary of a wimpy kid book #3 The Last Straw. Hope you guys liked it, because I had a blast writing it. Also review! I'm not really sure when the next chapter is out, maybe 1-3 weeks most likely. I'll try to make the chapters more longer. Well until next time.<strong>


	5. Military Academy

The Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the next chapter. I would've finished this maybe a week ago, but i had a lot of homework going on. 7 Assignments due this week and i only started on some of the 7 assignments. Well, I did finish this by three weeks like I said last chapter it may take 1-3 weeks to finish this one. Not as long as the previous chapter, but I think it's good. Also, when I saw how much reviews, there was 8. Wow! I actually thought about start this chapter maybe 2 days later, but when I saw how much people loved it, I worked quick to finish this.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"What?" Greg asks.

"I said you're going to Spag Union Military Academy, no wonder you never get A on your report card," Frank said.

"Woah, dad. Listen up, I am not going to some Military Academy, what about Rodrick?" Greg asks.

"Great idea, he's going too. He needs to know that being a band will get you nowhere," Frank replied.

There is a pause, until Greg finally mumbled "_Uh-Oh_".

Frank is so happy with the idea, that way he can stop Greg from being a wimp and keep a girlfriend while Rodrick don't have to form a band and most importantly, don't have to ask for money when he realize the idea was horrible. His face is with a smile, but his smile will be bigger when he actually see Greg and Rodrick head out to Military Academy.

However, for Greg he is just terrified. He can almost imagine the scene how Rodrick will react to.

_Greg thought scene_

"_WHY DID YOU SENT ME TO MILITARY ACADEMY!" Shrieked Rodrick._

"_I didn't mean to," countered back Greg, but it seem more like a whimper_

"_I can never achieve the dream of being in a BAND!" Yells Rodrick._

"_You have dreams? Last I remember, you slept in school and sleep almost 24/7" countered back Greg, but this time it seems like a voice used to mock Rodrick._

"_Argh, when I return from military academy ready to kick you out of this world, I'm going to make sure you regret you are my brother!" warned Rodrick._

_Greg couldn't help, but shiver of the thought._

_End of Greg thought scene_

"You can't ship Rodrick and me to the military academy," Greg said.

Frank smile begin to be erased off his face.

"Of course, you want a girlfriend don't you? Then you should go," Frank said.

Frank smiles once again after hearing that silence from Greg.

Greg was thinking of lots of ideas to escape from this, until one thought strike him.

"Mom," Greg replies.

Frank smile quickly turned into a frown.

"I guess she wouldn't approve," Frank said.

"_YES, no military academy. I feel so happy I can even get out of this car just to dance"_ Greg thought.

"Well, this means we should find a sport you like, because I still think your girlfriend will dump you once he find someone with muscles," Frank said.

The two of them reach the family house.

"Sure," Greg agreed.

Greg got out of the car and head toward his home.

Greg didn't care if he has to do sports, he is just happy to not go to military academy, because one thing that the military academy doesn't have is Holly Hills.

* * *

><p><strong>Such a cheesy ending! (:<strong>

**Remember, reviews would make me quicken the update or even make it longer.**


	6. Being Active

The diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Diary of a wimpy kid

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys I finish this new chapter. Also, I updated this the next day after uploading Chapter 5. Wow. I couldn't believe the reviews I got. 12...amazing. Also, I can't believe this story is 3000 words so far. Thanks for everyone reading and reviewing this story. It brings me pleasure to present you chapter 6.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

_Sunday_

"Greg, time to wake up!" yells Frank.

"ungh," moaned Greg.

Frank looks around and saw an alarm and turn the alarm on.

_Greg's dream_

"_Greg, you're so handsome," admired Holly._

"_No, the real beauty is you," Greg smiled._

_Holly leaned in and said,"Ahh, you're so…*beep* *beep* *beep*_

_End of Greg dream_

Greg looks around and see that he have his lips on a pillow. He turns around and see his dad smiling at him.

"What are you doing here?" Greg asks. _Way to ruin my dream thought Greg._

"Remember, we need you to man up," Frank replies.

"At…"Greg look at his alarm clock, "7:30?" ask Greg. _Hope not, I slept at midnight playing games yesterday night_ Greg thought.

"Come on, get dress up. We need some jogging to do," Frank smiles.

* * *

><p><em>Half hour later<em>

"Come on, why are you so slow?" asks Frank.

Greg is walking. He did try to jog, but it was only for 20 minutes.

"I'm tired," Greg complains.

"Hey, do you want your girlfriend to leave you?" asks Frank very seriously.

_No, but why would she leave me? _Greg thought.

"I guess not," Greg replies and jog once again.

* * *

><p><em>5 minutes later<em>

Greg is very tired at this point and he then see a store.

He check his pocket and see that he has $2 with him.

He went in and grab a popsicle that was $1.59.

He paid for it and went back outside to sit on a bench and lick his popsicle.

Then his dad walks and sit beside him.

"Oh, I am tired. Thanks son for buying me a popsicle," Frank smile and grab the popsicle from Greg which he only licked three times.

Frank hands him the water and he bites the popsicle, enjoying the taste of it.

_My popsicle! _Greg thought.

* * *

><p><em>Another 5 minutes later<em>

"Boy, I'm tired. What about you, son?" ask Frank.

"Me too," Greg agreed.

Frank smiles and said "Well, I am going to head home. If you want to go back home then feel fr-"

Greg runs back home, eagerly to play his video games.

Frank just stands there shocked to see how fast his son is running.

* * *

><p><em>Monday<em>

Greg grabs his backpack and heads downstairs for breakfast.

Never had he been eager to go back to school, but he didn't see Holly this weekend and he is really eager to meet with his girlfriend.

Greg met up with Rodrick in the kitchen table

"I hear you have to do that little jog yesterday," smirked Rodrick.

"Yeah," Greg reply and he munch on his waffles.

"Hey Rodrick, can you drive me to school?" ask Greg.

"Sure Greg, it would be my pleasure to drive you to school," Rodrick smirks.

Greg's mom Susan looks at Rodrick and hugs him "Here's a mom buck," she handed Rodrick.

Rodrick looks at Greg and smirk.

_Rodrick always get the mom bucks _Greg thought.

* * *

><p>When Greg enter the school, he looks around to find Holly. He did find her, but he couldn't believe what he is seeing. Holly is kissing Bryce Anderson.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, look like some drama is going to occur. What's going to happen next? <strong>


	7. Enemies

**The Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I just finish this chapter the next day after Chapter 6. Who knew that such a quick update gets to so much readers really quick. Also, I can't help but look around some stories and notice that there are only two other stories that has the main characters of Holly and Greg and under 1000 words. <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Greg just stood there shocked and sad. He didn't want to believe that it was Holly kissing Bryce, but the sight of them kissing really hurt him a lot.

Some tears appeared in his face, but he wipes it off and head to class.

Only one word appeared in his mind, _why?_

Holly pushes Bryce away and had just saw his boyfriend walk away.

"Why'd you kiss me Bryce!" Holly shrieked at Bryce, relishing all the anger on him, since it was his fault in the first place.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it. We're popular, we will make a great couple," Bryce responded.

Holly is so angry that she slaps Bryce turning around to search for Greg.

Bryce, however didn't get it. He is popular and good looking, who wouldn't want him?

* * *

><p>Holly runs to class and see Greg staring at the windows.<p>

Holly walks up to him and start talking "Look Greg, about that-"

"Shouldn't you be with your _boyfriend Bryce_," Greg cut her off and emphasizing his hate on the last two words he said.

"Bryce kissed me, I didn't even love him," Holly said.

Greg looks around thinking. "Don't be absurd, you love him. Besides, why would you want someone like me," Greg reply back.

"Because I love you," Holly leans in and kisses him on the lip.

"I guess I should've been by your side at school, so I can go all ninja on him, saying 'Go away, she's mine," Greg considered.

Holly laughs.

"Don't worry about it. Also, next time, I'll keep my distance away from Bryce," Holly smiles.

They lean in and kiss again, the two of them in the room.

* * *

><p>Bryce is at the doorway and saw the whole scene.<p>

_Why would he like that pipsqueak_ Bryce thought.

Bryce angrily stormed off from the classroom.

"I see that you witness the whole scene," a voice came behind Bryce.

Bryce turns around and asks, "Yeah and why do you care?"

"I want to break them apart," the voice responds.

"You love the pipsqueak?" Bryce asks.

"Nope, I _hate_ him. That's why I need your help to make them break up. You get the girl and I get to see Greg suffer, just like he made me suffer," the voice responds again.

Bryce nodded and ask one last question on the voice in front of him.

"I accept and what's your name?" Bryce asks.

"My name huh. My name is Patty Farell.

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end of Chapter 7. By the way, I could've made Patty jealous of Holly getting Greg, but if you saw the first movie, you can see that Patty hates Greg ever since the incident of kindergarden. This is so far the most popular story I have than the others ones I made. I appreciate all you guys reading this story. I'm thinking of making another Diary of a Wimpy Kid story. Do you guys want me to start it or try finishing this story off first? Anyways, I have a lot of homework going on, so expect the next update next week...I hope.<strong>


	8. Patty's plan

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, told you I'll update in one week time and I did. Sorry for the long wait. Lots of projects and assignments. I'm having lots of fun writing this story. Oh and so far, some reviews decided I should finish this before I do the next story, so I will try to finish this one off first.<strong>

**Also, I realize that I started this on October 2011 and right now it's December 2011, so I've worked on this story for 2 month and this story is already around 4500 words.**

* * *

><p><em>At the end of Monday<em>

Patty walks up to Bryce.

"Ready for plan A?" Patty asks.

"What plan?" Bryce asks.

"Never mind, come on we're heading to my house," Patty replies.

* * *

><p>Holly goes in her house and decides to go on the computer to go on face book. She also see that Greg Heffley added her as a friend, so she decides to do the same.<p>

Holly then realizes that Greg is online, so she decides to chat with him.

_Holly Hills: Hey Greg (:_

_Greg Heffley: Hi, look Holly we need to break up_

Holly looks at the screen and some tears appears in her eyes.

_Holly Hills: Why?_

_Greg Heffley: Look, it's not you, it's me. I feel in love with another girl, but I hope we can be friends still._

Holly couldn't deal with looking at the screen, she put on her shoes and runs to the Heffley household.

* * *

><p>Greg hears a doorbell. He let go of the game he is holding and decides to pick up the door.<p>

Greg opens the door and the next thing he know he heard was a **SLAP!**

Greg looks at the person who slapped him. It was Holly.

"What was that for?" Greg asks.

"F-For br-breaking up with m-me," Holly stuttered.

"I didn't break up with you," Greg reply back.

"Don't lie, you broke my heart," Holly said.

"I didn't! What did I do to break your heart then?" Greg exclaims.

"You said, 'we need to br-br, you know and be friends'" Holly sniffles.

Greg looks confused.

"I didn't and was that after school today?" Greg asks.

Holly nodded.

"You broke up with me on Facebook," Holly said.

"You do realize I don't have face book or an e-mail, because I kind of focus on video games," Greg replies.

"What?" Holly asks.

Greg replies, "I don't do face book or e-mail, because I focus on my games. I have a feeling tha-

"Someone is pretending to be you!" Holly exclaims.

"Yeah, I better make an account for e-mail and face book to give you, so you know it is me," Greg said.

"Smart idea," Holly agreed.

* * *

><p><em>The next day, Tuesday<em>

Patty walks up to Bryce.

"Get ready to see them get broken up," Patty smirks.

Bryce looks up. They both wait for a couple of minutes, but when Greg and Holly came to school, they are holding onto each other hand by hand.

"I see the complete **OPPOSITE**," Bryce growls silently.

"The plan fails, it seems like their relationship is stronger than before," Patty growls out too.

"Enough of your plans, I have a better idea. Just let Bryce do his thang," Bryce smirks.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, I feel Bryce is kind of popular, so I think Bryce would rather prefer to say 'thang' than 'thing'.<strong>

**Anyways, I made it to the basketball team and I have some project work to do. This is just my opinion, but December sure is 'stressful' in school. **

**Sorry guys, but with my project work and basketball practices, I don't think I can update or at winter break, because I'm going to Paris! (:**

**Well, hope you guys enjoy this. You might not get another chapter in a while. Anyways, expect next update at around 1 month! **


	9. Bryce's plan

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Diary of a wimpy kid

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry about not uploading for a while. I said I should be ready to upload on January, but I didn't , because of all the work I had. Really sorry about that and it's now Feburary. I started this on Feburary and it's not Feburary 14th, Valentine's day, so here's my Valentine chapter. Didn't give you a Christmas Chapter, but this should do. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Monday after school<em>

Bryce walks up to the three bullies of the school, Alonzo, Terry and Zack.

"Listen up, I am willing to make a deal with you guys," Bryce smirks.

"What's the deal?" Alonzo asks curious.

"Yeah, what is it _brat?_" Terry snidely asks.

Zack responds as well "Yea-"

"I don't need three questions to ask me what the deal is," Bryce interrupts. _"Idiots"_ Bryce thought.

"Anyways, I need you to beat up Greg Heffley," Bryce said.

"What makes you to _boss us around_," Zack says glaring at Bryce.

"You'll get $5 each if you beat him up and tell him to break up with Holly if you want the beating to end," Bryce smirks.

Alonzo, the leader of the bullies look at him.

"Make it $10 each and you got a deal," Alonzo said putting his hand up.

Bryce smirks and shook the hand. _Let the beating begin! _

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday after school<em>

As Greg walks back home, he thought about the weekend he spent with Holly.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Hey Holly, are you free this weekend?" Greg asks._

"_Yeah, why?" Holly ask back._

"_I was thinking, I don't know, like watch a movie this Saturday night," Greg sheepishly said._

_Holly's face turned into a smile._

"_Sure, pick me up at 6," Holly said grinning._

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>Now that Greg thinks more about it, it was his first date and it was with Holly Hills. Greg spots a swing set and walks toward it to sit down. He wasn't in any mood to walk and as he swing up and down, he thought more about that Saturday.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Greg walks toward Holly's house and rings the doorbell. Greg waited a few seconds, perhaps 20 seconds. Surprisingly, he counted waiting for her._

_Then the door opens to reveal Holly Hills, her hair neatly done with makeup and lipstick._

_Greg just stood there for a few seconds in awe. She was beautiful! _

_Holly smiled at the sight._

"_R-Rea-Ready to go?" Greg stuttered asking._

_Holly just nodded and they both head to the cinema._

_The date went pretty well. Holly snuggled in his arms and they both had popcorn enjoying the movie._

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>Greg stops swinging and looks at his watch.<p>

"_Wow, I've been here for half an hour," _Greg thought.

Suddenly three people go up to Greg and Greg realize who they are.

"_The three bullies of the school, Alonzo, Terry and Zack? What are they doing here?"_ Greg thought.

"We finally found you, now are you ready?" Zack asks.

"F-For wha-what?" Greg stuttered.

"_If I want to show fear to these guys, I've already done it, now what's going to happen?"_ Greg wonders, fear creeping up to his body.

"You better _break up _with Holly Hills," Terry said emphasizing the _break up._

"_Break up? Wait a minute, it's probably the same person who made me break up with Holly. Who is this person? This person must really hate me! Wait a minute, Bryce! Bryce is the guy breaking me up with Holly" _Greg thought, it was almost as if he figure the puzzle out.

"Or what?" Greg challenged.

"Easy, this," Alonzo said as he hit Greg in the head.

"_I've got to get out of here or else they'll fin…" Greg thought_, but it was too late. Zack hit him in the face as Greg fell down to the floor with a thump.

* * *

><p><strong>Sad ending for a chapter. ):<strong>


	10. Down

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Diary of a wimpy kid

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. Do you believe it? I'm on my 10th chapter! Also I believe you guys deserve this chapter. After all my writing, a lot of people are reading this story and there have been lots of reviews encouraging me to keep updating and I really appreciate this. Now, as my 10th chapter, I present to you the longest chapter I wrote for this story with 1100 words!<strong>

* * *

><p>Rodrick was about to pick Greg up when Greg told him not to. He had a band rehearsal and now head back home using his van, but suddenly he sees Greg…on the floor! <em>Nobody does that to my little bro, <em>Rodrick thought angrily.

Rodrick steps out of the van and suddenly the three bullies, Alonzo, Terry and Zack run away.

Rodrick looks at Greg. _No blood_! That is a good sign. Rodrick decides to lift Greg to his van. _No way is he going to tell mom!_

Rodrick drives home and quickly put his brother in his own bed._ Of course there's no way he is telling anyone, mom will suspect he was being irresponsible_ Rodrick thought.

However, another thought struck him _What if he never wakes up, what do I say then?_ Rodrick thought. Rodrick just stands there at Greg's room, uncertain what to do, then thought _I'll just call Holly, yeah…if there's anything I know about girls is they can wake you up when you are injured_ as Rodrick was thinking more of a movie where things like that occur.

* * *

><p>Holly reads the book. There's a test next week and she wants to have a head start, but the only thing she could think up was being in Greg's arm snuggled up as they both had popcorn to watch the movie. That day was just phenomenal. She begins to wonder if any more of her dates with him would end up fantastic as that, but suddenly the sound of a phone interrupts her thoughts.<p>

"Hello, this is Holly Hills speaking," she said.

"Hi, this is Greg's older brother Rodrick, come quickly there's an accident that happened to Greg," Rodrick reply back rather quickly.

Holly just stand there sputtering "W-What? What happened?"

"Talk later, come first. You better hurry before mom and dad come back or else I'm in trouble," Rodrick reply is even faster than the first.

Holly did not hear a thing except for "later", "hurry" and "trouble"

"What?" she asks.

"Just come and I'll explain," Rodrick reply a bit more slowly, but his voice still seem to be quite edgy a bit.

"Okay," Holly agree and then she hang up.

* * *

><p>Holly arrives in the house and ask Roderick "where's Greg?"<p>

Rodrick starts to talk "Upstairs in his roo-," but then Holly cut him off by pushing him on the left as she goes up the stair to see Greg.

Holly sees Greg, it looks like his arm was bruised and he looks like he fainted. Holly check to see if there is a pulse and there is and she sighs.

"Greg, what happened?" Holly whispers beside Greg.

She waits and waits.

After two minutes, Greg opens his eyes to see Holly.

"Holly, is this really you?" Greg asks.

She just nod and asks "What happened?"

"You see, I was on a swing set when the bullies, Alonzo, Terry and Zack came and told me to break up with you. I challenged them and said "or what" and they punched me. I also think that Bryce set the whole thing up, I mean he is rich, right? So, he probably set the three of them to make sure I break up with you," Greg explains.

Holly couldn't help it. She begins to cry, she can't help but feel it was her fault that Greg was in this condition.

"M-Maybe w-we sh-should br-br-br-break up, I me-mean, it's n-not wor-worth the pain," Holly sob out.

Greg couldn't believe what he is hearing…here she is telling him to "break up" because she thinks this was "her fault." Now that Greg thinks more about it, it was her fault in a way, but he is willing to deal with physical pain than mentality pain.

"Please don't leave me," Greg said hugging Holly almost as if he is too afraid of what the outcome is if he lets go.

They both just stay there in their own thoughts.

Holly thinking this injury is "her fault" and Greg thinking "I can't deal with the thought of us breaking up".

It ends up with Greg hugging Holly for five minutes and still not letting go and Holly sobs suddenly turns into sniffles.

"Listen Holly, I can deal with injuries, I'm lost if you're not by my side," Greg said.

Holly starts to reason back and say "But-," but is cut off by Greg's lips on her own lips.

"We'll get our payback on Bryce and I _really really_ love you," Greg said.

Holly just nod and Greg let go of the hug.

"Well, I should walk you home," said Greg as he stands up.

However, Holly grabs Greg's arm and pounces "Please don't let go,"

* * *

><p>Rodrick was there the whole time leaning on the doorway amused of the whole scene between Greg and Holly. <em>She really is one great girl, you're really lucky Greg<em> Rodrick thought and as he watched the whole scene, Rodrick begins to wonder_ what would happen if I have a girlfriend._

* * *

><p><strong>Really cute chapter guys. Don't you think? Anyways, review. I'll try to make the next one.<strong>

**Also, on another note it's Feburary and I think the new diary of a wimpy kid movie should be out on March or April. Who's excited? I am! Anyways, I am beginning to realize the other Greg and Holly romance stories are around 1000 words and discontinued.**


	11. Author's Notice

BREAKING NEWS!

The final chapter for The Diary is finally coming up! Now, I need you guys (yes, you guys, the readers if I should make a sequel? If not, then I will think of another Diary of a wimpy kid story. I will take suggestions, please give me your advice as a review)

Anyways, on another note, the FINAL CHAPTER WILL BE UPLOADED ON MARCH 11TH (Get it, 11th chapter? Anyways, I will be trying to look for a good ending and will edit some parts until March 11th)

Thanks for all the readers reading this story


	12. Final Chapter

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Diary of a wimpy kid

* * *

><p><strong>Well, guys here is my final chapter for The Diary. To be honest, I am quite proud of all I wrote so far! Anyways, will I make a sequel? Check out the bottom of the story to find out!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday <em>

Holly and Greg walks up to Bryce and his face turns from a smile to a scowl.

"You're rich, you paid people to beat me up," Greg said.

"Yeah," Holly agreed.

"What makes you think I paid people to beat Greg up?" Bryce asks looking innocent. _What did those morons do? Tell them who paid them to beat Greg up?_ Bryce thought angrily.

"List-," Greg said, but is cut off by Bryce punching him.

Bryce just walks away thinking_, I can't get rid of them. Anyways, there'll be other schools with cute girls who'll appreciate my good looks, stupid wimpy kid._ _If I have to leave this school, the wimp deserve that punch._ Bryce can't help but feel like the _wimp_ won the girl.

_Wimp- 1_

_Bryce- 0_

* * *

><p><em>Thursday<em>

"Class, I would like to announce that Bryce has left the school," the teacher announces.

Many girls seem sad and Greg stands up saying "yes!"

"Why are you happy that Bryce left the school?" the teacher asks curious.

Greg starts to look around and said "No, I just found my homework in science class,"

"Okay, but be organized," the teacher said.

Greg sits back on his seat with a smile and a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Patty, however looks sad that his comrade Bryce left, but on the other hand, he did help and he created damage to Greg like beating him up and pay people to pay him up and it wasn't her who did that, so she cannot be blamed and for that, the partnership worked out pretty well.<p>

_I will destroy you one day Greg Heffley! _

* * *

><p><strong>The end for the diary! I loved writing this story and it even had around 7000 words! <strong>

**Will I make a sequel? I guess so, to be honest I feel like not a lot of people are reading this, but whatever, I decided to make a sequel for this story and it is called 'The Summer' **


End file.
